


Coffees and Companies

by WiltingOsiria



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Yang, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ceo weiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingOsiria/pseuds/WiltingOsiria
Summary: Yang is a barista,Weiss is a CEO,Remnant is one continent,You may hate it, you may like it?
Relationships: (Side) Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is from Yang's POV

**Chapter 1 - Opening Up Shop**

Yang Xiao Long, head barista of The Coffee Patch, a small coffee shop opened by her Father and Stepmother just after the birth of her little sister. The place had become somewhat of a local treasure on the outskirts of Vale, a bit rundown but to most the just made it feel rustic, homely and like it belonged although that could simply be because it was a home for this family.

**6:50AM**

The scroll fell to the floor still ringing out in alarm earning a groan from it's owner as the bundle of golden hair rose from it's warm, comfy lair as if a dragon that had been dragged out by an overconfident knight. Yang had to resist the urge to stomp on her scroll though as if it broke...again she would have to replace it, so she simply picked it up shut off the alarm and tossed it onto the bed beside her before stretching out her muscular arms.

A knock arrived from the door followed by the squeaky voice of her sister "Yang! You awake?" before even waiting for a response she added "I've got an early class so I'm off." Yang smiled as she heard hyper steps running away. She was proud of her sister and maybe a little jealous you see Ruby was attending Beacon University which was only Vale's best university, a lot of the graduates were celebrities or geniuses, Yang didn't think she was a moron yet she did wish she had the patience to be a university student. A thought suddenly hit her mind as she dashed to open the door and called out "Rubes, don't forget you said you'd do the evening shift!"

In the blink of an eye Ruby had reappeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Umm...can you cover for me?" the silver-eyed girl spoke with a tinge of guilt in her voice, trying to avoid eye contact "I got a second date with Blake?" a blush now appearing on her cheeks accompanied by a proud smile.

The blonde haired girl basically bounced down the stairs, all signs of tiredness gone and replaced with excitement as she grabbed her sister into a hug "I'm so proud of you!" she bellowed even though she was mere centimetres from the smaller sister, she pulled back but kept her arms on her sister's "Wait, is Blake the cute Faunus girl with the great butt?" 

More of Ruby's face burned red "That's her...exceptthebuttthingnotthatIdon'tthinkshehasagoodbuttIju--" the embarrassed babbling was quickly cut off with a hand covering her mouth, Yang was laughing almost to the point of tears, the embarrassed sister shoved the hand away from her mouth, "I really like her, she makes me happy" Ruby confessed. Yang suddenly went quiet and took a moment to stare at the hopeful yet nervous look on her love-struck sister's face, lilac eyes met silver as with a joking sigh Yang squeezed her sister's arms.  
  
"I'll cover for you, but don't make this a habit I need my me time too" Yang winked knowing her sister's reaction, just as predicted she got a disgusted look as if Ruby had imagined her sister doing something best kept private. "Anyway you better start running, your early classes normally start at seven, right?" pointing at the clock which read '6:55AM', just like that Ruby was gone leaving Yang alone in the very closed looking coffee house, chairs were still up on tables plus the lights were still off "Guess I better get to work too."

Before anything else she returned to her room and ungracefully threw her pyjamas on the floor before going into her wardrobe and fishing out one of the many uniforms her stepmother had ironed for the shifts whilst Tai and her were gone. The uniform consisted of a white button-up shirt, a choice of a black skirt or dress pants, smart black shoes and to top it off a Vale green apron with the logo of the coffee shop. She took her time to head back downstairs, it didn't take long to get everything ready but she overran the opening time a little, luckily no one was _that_ early today.  
  
About 10 minutes later the regulars started to enter but they didn't have complex orders. It wasn't until exactly ten o'clock that the challenge of the day entered when Coco Adel entered looking attractive as ever. Ever since she had graduated from Beacon she had become a model all over Remnant, started a fashion line with her friend Velvet plus the little known secret that she was a top tier fighter in the underground fighting rings in Vale. Velvet trailed behind her observing the shop, admiring every part of it like it was magical despite having been here many times before. 

Yang liked Velvet it was hard not to she was one of the kindest people you could ever meet, she vouched for Blake when Ruby had first spoken about her first date plus the fact that she tipped well didn't hurt. Coco was a slightly different story, there was nothing wrong with her but there was always a weird tension between them ever since they met in the fighting ring for the first time which ended with a draw followed by a very steamy one night stand but despite all of that she still considered Coco a friend.   
  
"Hey cutie," Coco leaned over the bar to get her face as close to Yang's as possible, an instant power play "I'll take a large Mistrano with one sugar _please,_ " on the word 'please' she lowered the signature sunglasses so she could bat her eyes momentarily before turning to Velvet "You want anything? My treat."  
  
The bunny faunus who had still been looking around at everyone enjoying their coffees and teas snapped back to face Coco before looking into the lilac eyes of the barista, who seemed to be a little distracted by Coco but she guessed who wasn't, nonetheless she kept a polite smile as she gave her order "Menagerie fruit blend, if you have it"  
  
"No Yatsu today, Velvet?" Yang inquired.  
  
"He's having tea with his grandma today," the polite girl answered "it was supposed to be tomorrow but its our first anniversary, we've got a big dinner planned also he said he had a big surprise for the end." Yang noticed out the corner of her eye Coco smile in an almost proud manner, _'she must know what the surprise is'_ the barista thought. Coco paid for their drinks with a large tip too knowing Velvet would jump in otherwise, they went to sit down until their drinks were ready.   
  
It wasn't easy being head barista especially now when she was also the only one working, normally she would have her Dad helping but he was having the time of his life on holiday, besides she had fought guys two times her size and come out untouched in the ring, this was a cakewalk in comparison. Just like that she burned through the shift without a single complaint, when it came to closing she bid farewell to the stragglers and started to put the chairs up.  
  
Yang was half way through washing up dishes when her scroll started to ring, the screen was lit up with a picture of Ruby, mouth filled with cookies in addition to the crumbs wildly surrounding her mouth above the word 'Rubes' written below. Yang chuckled at the picture before answering the call "Hey Rubes, are you almost home? How was the date? Did you kiss her? When's the wedding?" immediately launching into these was a surefire way to embarrass the younger girl, a tactic she had learned from the most embarrassing person she knew, her Dad.  
  
"Yang stop!" she sounded a bit quiet for a second before she came back to normal volume "I had you on loudspeaker so you could say hi to Blake," Yang was in hysterics so much so she knocked a newly washed cup onto the floor and it crashed and broke but she couldn't stop laughing, "That was so embarrassing, I just called to say I'm staying at Blake's tonight."  
  
"Ooo nice goin' Sis," wiping the tears of laughter from lilac eyes and recomposing herself she added "You need me to drop your toothbrush and pyjamas to you?" before she got an answer she headed upstairs towards her sister's room.

Ruby cleared her throat "Yes please, I'll text you the address," she sounded happy which in turn made Yang happy, despite her Mom always being around Yang tried to look after her little sister whenever she could. "How was the shop today? I am really sorry about not doing the shift"  
  
"It's fine, Rubes," but her energy was running out "Be there in a little bit." Ruby thanked her before hanging up.

As she entered the domain of her sister she was immediately greeted with almost as many dirty clothes on the floor as in her own room nevertheless she carefully stepped around the piles to grab out a set of pyjamas and an outfit for the next day before going to the bathroom grabbing the aforementioned toothbrush and getting ready to head off. Blake's place wasn't too far and was in a surprisingly good part of Vale, it was good to see that although she was a faunus she had managed to get a good place, she remembered when she was younger there was a lot more faunus that were on the street left behind by the government and she was powerless to change it. She shook herself out of the memory and approached the buzzer for the apartment and buzzed the apartment number she had been given after a couple of seconds the calm voice of Blake came through "Hello?"  
  
"Heya Blakey, I've got some supplies for my sister." with no response she was buzzed in, Yang hadn't had many interactions with Blake but wanted to work out what she was about and of course to make sure she wasn't going to break Ruby's heart. This building had a lot of stairs, her destination was on the top floor it seemed _exactly_ what she needed after a full shift. There was only two doors on the top floor, _'How rich is this woman?'_ Yang thought, Ruby appeared at the door of Blake's apartment slightly flustered but still happy to see her sister.   
  
In her half-asleep state she dawdled over to Ruby and spotted what looked like a bite mark on her neck but was too tired to make a joke, simply handing over the supplies before poking the bite mark "Having a good night?"  
  
The silver eyes widened but before she could defend herself Blake appeared beside her, wearing a robe that she was very actively holding tightly closed despite it being tied pulling the red themed girl back into the apartment and moving to talk to Yang "Thank you for this," she stepped out of the apartment doorway "I know you don't know me very well and behind your jokes I can tell that she is important to you," her amber eyes maintained hard eye contact not in a hostile manner but more to show how serious she was as she stated "She is important to me too, I like her, I promise you I will look after her until she doesn't want me anymore." her ears drooped at the idea of the last statement. Yang put a hand on the cat faunus's shoulder "She feels the same way besides good luck getting her not to want you, you make her smile brighter than I ever can." It seems like that's what Blake needed to hear as just from her posture she could tell she gained a little more confidence. Yang nodded as a sign of goodbye, Blake did the same.  
  
The black-haired girl retreated back into the apartment, the fiery woman let out a sigh realising how low on energy she truly was, moving to sit on the top stair taking a minute to rest. Taking a deep breath and lifting herself back up she was caught of guard when a cold voice came from behind her "Can I help you?" she spun quickly and almost lost balance on the top step. When she was sure enough that she had stable footing she looked up to see the white haired woman staring in a confused manner, she was wearing a beautiful silk white nightdress that stopped just before the knee and it caused the barista to stare just a little too long. "Excuse you!" The ice coloured eyes move into a glare just as cold, Yang didn't mean to stare she was just so tired, she moved to climb up the stairs and got out "Sorr--" before suddenly she was tumbling  
  
...she had missed the step.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Long Days, Confusing Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumpin over to Weiss for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one my PC broke when I tried to write this the first time!

Weiss Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Technology company.

Although she was only new to the job she knew one thing, she was doing a better job than her Father. After _someone_ had so helpfully handed evidence linking the former CEO to a faunus smuggling service directly to Atlas's leader Ironwood, Jacque Schnee had been imprisoned with all his assets frozen; no one has pity for a slaver. Since taking over Weiss had created and funded the faunus rights division for the company, she had even scouted a woman called Blake Belladonna to watch over it; as an active faunus activist she was perfect. Within a short time the CEO found herself becoming very fond of Blake, despite a troublesome start the raven-haired girl rose to the role of Weiss's right hand woman.

The rain droplets hit the ground with unrelenting speed, determined to hit the ground without a moment wasted...I suppose that its natural when ramifications don't apply to your actions, this thought angered the perfectly dressed CEO as it was the exact style of actions she had witnessed from her Father. 

She was sat on a bench in the middle of a park, holding an umbrella firmly over herself, Blake had told her about some business to deal with although she insisted her professional superior made her way home ahead of her; Weiss stubbornly refused. So she waited, it was nice to take a minute to sit in quiet especially after 4 hours of meetings with Mistal investors, trying to convince them that the company was still in capable hands to men and women possibly more corrupt than...him made her uncomfortable however that fight was going to take time. With tactical process Weiss planned her next moves in that fight.

"Weiss!" she was snapped out of her head by Amber eyes burning inches from her face, Weiss's cheeks burned and she flinched back very quickly remembering she was on a bench as her back connected with wood. She heard a small chuckle from her friend "That got your attention, sorry for the wait." Blake backed away a couple of steps back into the rain, Weiss was sure she heard a tinge of guilt in those last words.

It was in this moment the CEO had realised that the woman opposite her was drenched as expected, with a sigh Weiss recomposed herself, stood and walked over to her second in command handing her the umbrella "I knew you would do this." with these words the shorter girl pulled her scroll from a pocket, pressed one button within a minute one of her security detail, Clover Ebi had left a nearby car, holding an umbrella of his own as well as a towel in the other.

"Here you go ma'am," Clover handed the towel to the leader with a kind smile he also sneakily handed a few lien "From Marrow." He stated, giving Blake a nod of acknowledgement and taking a few steps away.

"Did you make a bet about this?" Blake questioned with a hint of confusion in her voice, reaching out her hand for the towel.

Weiss gently pushed Blake's hand back down taking a step closer, unfolding the towel "Just hold the umbrella," the CEO reached up and started drying her hair "No I didn't make a bet against...however I may have overheard a wager the security team were having and failed to put a stop to it," the taller girl's faunus ears drooped almost in shame before the towel very carefully started drying them off "But I'm here to make sure you don't catch a cold either way I'm sure you can finish drying your own hair, we need to get you back to Vale for your date."

Blake seemed reinvigorated by the mention of her date but her clothes were drenched still and she knew how expensive the Weiss's car was but in that moment as if she had read the next doubt, she watched Weiss Schnee, owner of one of the most powerful companies in the continent of Remnant walk from under the umbrella into the pouring rain, smiling at her whilst walking back to the car.

Clover followed his employer glad to see a smile cross her lips before he turned to the other who was blinking as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming "Are you joining us, Miss Belladonna?" Blake snapped back and ran back to the car to catch up with Weiss.

A short, quiet drive later they arrived back in Vale to their building, a tall block of large apartment it was the white haired girl's home away from Atlas; it still felt as lonely. She walked along side her friend; casually talking of the business meeting they had come from, as they reached the doors of the apartments both turning to enter their own when Blake's voice calls out in a nervous tone "Weiss...can you help me pick an outfit for tonight? I wanna make this night perfect."  
  
"Are you sure? I'm not really an expert," Weiss stated but the question still held in the air unanswered "but I'd be happy to help, just let me get into some dry clothes." They both entered their homes.

Weiss entered her apartment, the lights turned on automatically illuminating the minimalist designed room in its pristine condition, it felt lifeless but she didn't know what to do to fix that. As she glided through the apartment towards her room she caught a brief glance at the large pile of paperwork that was going to take up her evening, she moved forward to get some clothes from the wardrobe, done with CEO duties Weiss decided she would wear her comfy nightdress however she felt a bath was in order first. As the bath ran the white haired girl lit candles around the bathroom to set a calm, mellow mood, once it was ready she sank into her bath taking time with her thoughts for a while.

Leaving her apartment the snow haired girl knocked on Blake's door, announcing "It's Weiss, I'm here to assist with the date." it took a moment for the door to swing open slowly, in front of her was a sight that made her breath get caught in her throat. The black haired beauty wore a deep purple set of lingerie with a matching purple silk robe over it, a smug look adorned on her face as she watched her boss's face burn and her mouth fall agape.

"S-so did you still need my help or was this all a trick" Weiss stumbled on her words as she tried to tear her gaze away but she could feel the proud eyes on her.

"I do, I do," Blake chuckled "this is for if things go _very_ well, given your reaction I think it'll do wonderfully," she paused to give Weiss a minute to compose "it's more early evening I need your help with" the shadowy woman spun and started to walk into her apartment, followed with only minor hesitation by the slightly melting form of the ice queen.

Something caught the eye of the off-duty CEO as they walked through the more homely feeling apartment on the coffee table in front of the couch there was a picture of herself with Blake smiling at a camera both holding a mug of tea or coffee it brought good memories, she looked around at the candles also set out on the table obviously set out for the night, a blanket on the sofa and a romantic book to the side she guessed to help Blake get into the mood. Whoever this Ruby girl was, she was important, the white haired girl felt a tinge of jealousy she wish someone would do all this for her...maybe one day, no that is ridiculous she didn't have time for romance.

Blake emerged from her room with three outfits: The first was a casual outfit with black tight jeans and a cute purple knit jumper. The second was a comfy looking outfit consisting of an oversized black jumper with yellow pyjama shorts. The third was...just a hanger?  
  
A laugh came out from next to her when the CEO's eyes widened in realisation "I'm joking, who do you think I am?" Blake clarified, Weiss scoffed, not enjoying how much she was being messed with.

"A woman who showed her boss her body in lingerie," the whit of a businesswoman kicking in underlined with smugness "hmm...if you want to get your second outfit out I think the first one, if you just want to cuddle until you both go to sleep go with the second." spoken in a true logical manner.

"That is why I wanted your help," Blake commented "thank you for your help."

The two sat together for a while, talking over plans for the rest of the week business wise as well as a plan to have visit a coffee shop in the outer parts of Vale that they had heard about. Weiss eventually left the apartment to give Blake time to get ready for her date, returning to her own apartment she grabbed a bottle of Merlot from a small wine rack in the kitchen as she made her way to the desk to spend her night alone with paperwork. 

**A few hours later...**

Being CEO was rough, she had been working on this for hours, luckily the end was in sight, however she thought she heard voices outside her door even though the Ruby had arrived shortly after she had started writing. After five minutes she went to go check through the peephole to see who was out there, she saw a bundle of yellow hair, she knew Ruby's hair colour from a picture and that was definitely not her.

She swung the door open and in a more annoyed tone intended firmly spoke "Can I help you?" the yellow haired woman span around and dared to stare at her body, Weiss didn't even know who this was "Excuse you!" Weiss almost yelled in shock. The lilac eyes met her's with sincere regret as she stumbled up trying to apologise before she fell backwards down the stairs.

Weiss immediately dived out of her door and ran after the falling form, she had landed on her back where the stairs turned, the CEO leaned over a now unconscious form of a muscularly built woman, with emergency speed her scroll was in her hand calling an ambulance to her location. She heard Blake's door open followed by two figures appearing at the top of the stairs.

"Yang?" the girl Weiss knew was Ruby called out, it took a moment for her to be by the unconscious form "What happened? she was just talking to us." Silver eyes accented with tears glared into the icy ones.

"It-it was an accident" the CEO spoke with guilt in her voice.

Sirens rang out outside, the ambulance was here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's taking forever to get to Freezerburn but I promise next chapter will be First Meetings


End file.
